Zipper-equipped bag which are provided with an interlocking-type zipper (interlocking fitting tool) at their mouth parts where the content is taken in and out and can be resealed and unsealed after the bag is unsealed have been used in many fields such as foods, chemicals and miscellaneous goods (for example, Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3).
These zipper-equipped bags are usually produced in the following manner: a zipper formed into a tape form is prepared in advance and a base film as a bag raw material is sealed with the zipper to make a bag.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-244027
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-355336
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-276925